Aika Hirota
Aika Hirota (廣田あいか) is the former member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Student Number #06) represented by Stardust Promotion. Profile *'Nickname': aiai (ぁぃぁぃ) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Saitama Prefecture *'Blood type': A *'Height': 159.7 cm *'Hobby': Reading maps, writing poems, playing remote control, singing *'Specialty': Hip-hop dancing, one hand cartwheel *'Favorite food/drinks:' Yakitori, bonjiri, cartialage, HONEY’S BAR melon juice *'Favorite idol:' Yazawa Nico *'Favorite train:' Tokyo Metro Chiyoda Line 16000 *'Favorite animal:' Pandas, sifaka, most insects but stags, ants and pill bugs are her favorite *'Associated Act': Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2009-2018) *'Student Number': 06 Biography Aika is a former talent in Moon the Child talent agency.Moon the Child Official Site (Archived). Aika submitted the application in Stardust Promotion in 2010 in the Stardust Promotion Geinou 3-Bu 101 Hitome wo Sagase! Audition. She sang and performed the dance of "Ai no Utaou" by Arashi in the audition and didn't write anything in the resume.Official Blog - 2/14の忘れられない出来事♪（あいあい） Aika is the first auditionee stated that she wants to become an idol.Kao ga Mite Mitai. Fuji TV. Braodcasted on August 12, 2011. She joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku on April 10, 2010 in a collaboration live event of Momoiro Clover and Ebichu. It was her first time to see Momoiro Clover in a live event,Official Blog - http://ameblo.jp/shirituebichu/entry-11490445243.html On November 23, 2012 she appeared in TV Asahi program Tamori Club as the registered member of "Stardust Train Club". A community of train lovers from Stardust Promotion and was founded by Kenichi Maeyamada.Natalie - 前山田、エビ中ぁぃぁぃら「タモリ倶楽部」で鉄ヲタ交流会 Her member ID is No.0004. On June 22, 2014 she was chosen to threw the ceremonial first pitch for the Hiroshima Toyo Carp in their game against the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters. She dressed as Moggu P from the food education themed anime Tamako-chan and Kokkubo.Aika Hirota of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Throws Ceremonial First Pitch On September 24, 2014 it was announced that she will play the lead role in 2015-film Tamako-chan to Kokkubo live action.http://natalie.mu/music/news/126782エビ中ぁぃぁぃ、ファンタジー映画主演に抜擢 On August 31, 2017 she announced her graduation on line live. She stated she wanted to focus on doing things that she wanted. Aika performed her last live on January 3, 2018 at Geishun Dai Gakugei Kai ～forever aiai～ at Nippon Budokan. After the performance, she "transferred school". On April 20, she is no longer affiliated with Stardust Promotion. On April 21, Aika opened her twitter account and the very next day, her own Youtube channel where her content focused on toys, trains, fashion and travels. Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **Ume **Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG *'Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **Chuunin **Kinpachi **Anarchy **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ **Ebicracy *'Limited Albums' **Ebichu no Unit Album Sun Plaza-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena-Ban *'3Bjunior' **Nanairo no Stardust Acting Careers TV *Ai no Gekijou: Kikasete yo Ai no Kotoba wo (2005). TBS *Phi Tension☆Terebi (July 2009). Fuji TV *Peke x Pon (July 2009). Fuji TV *Sono Kao ga Mite Mitai (August 12, 2011). Fuji TV *Tamori Club. TV Asahi **Stardust Train Club (November 23, 2012) **Sayonara, Tokyu Shibuya-Eki (March 15, March 22, 2013) **Odakyu Dentetsu (November 29, December 6, 2013) *Haiku Saku Saku! (March-April 2014). NHK-E CM Publications Magazines *2011.12/01: DeView *2011.07/01: Monthly Audition *2011.03/24: BLT Trivia *Unlike the other members, Aika has two individual member colors yellow-green and light green. This is because the color in Japanese: 黄緑 has two pronunciations which lead to different color definitions. Kimidori can be referred to as Yellow-green or light green. Aika's costume color sporadically switches color depending on the specific costume. *Compared to the other members of the group as well as the other idols in Stardust Promotion, Aika has a very distinctive voice. Her voice is extremely high and squeaky. Aika acknowledges this as she mentions it in her solo lines in both Ebichu Shusseki Bangou No Uta So no 1 and 2, ("Is Aiai's voice really that strange?") **In the footage of the making of "Nanairo No Stardust" some of the members from the other idol groups are recorded mocking Aika's voice. *She is a huge train Otaku, going as far as ranking different model shinkansen. She often visits various train stations. Her favorite being Horikiri Station * In 2014 she was able to throw the first pitch at a Hiroshima baseball game. * She is known as the "mascot" in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. *Aika is a well-known panda lover. *She really likes insects and is able to touch them with ease. Since she grew up in a family of insect lovers, she has learned to love them too. *Many of her clothes and accessories have pandas on them. *She has an older sister *She likes most foods but can't stand anything with onion in it *She said she appreciates all idols *Fellow member Kobayashi Kaho has said she is gentle, interesting, cute, and doesn't easily show when she is concerned. Aika herself said she has a calm personality, and doesn't like to quarrel. *Besides panda's she likes sifaka's *She says she really respects Yazawa Nico *She is the only left-handed in the group Gallery aika_singalong.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) aika_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2017) aika_chuusotsu.jpg|Chuukara Chuusotsu (2016) aika_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) aika_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) Aiaisuperhero.jpg|Super Hero (2015) AiAiJohnny.jpg|Natsu daze Johnny (2015) Aika_Haitateki_Promo.png|Haitateki! (2014) Aika_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Aika_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chuugakusei X (2013) Aika_Chunin_Promo.png|Chunin (2013) Aika_Te_Promo.png|Te wo Tsunagou (2012) Aika_Rock_Lee_Promo.png|Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (2012) Aika_Karikeiyaku_Promo.png|Kareikeiyaku no Cinderella (2012) Aika_Ghost_Promo.png|Motto Hashire!! (2011) Aika_Ebizori_Promo.png|Ebizori Diamond (2010) Aika_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion (2011) Aika_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) References External Links *Youtube channel *Twitter *Instagram Navigation Category:Blood Type A Category:January Births Category:1999 Births Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:3Bjunior